normversefandomcom-20200213-history
John
Origin John was born far into the future, after earth had conquered the stars and was searching for other universes to populate. While on his way home to earth, John's ship suffered catastrophic damage from some space-time anomaly, and was obliterated. When he woke up, he was surrounded by the wreckage of his ship and on an alien planet. This proved to be prehistoric earth. History After determining his placement in space and time, John set about equipping himself for the troubles ahead. He synthesized a mediocre laser pistol and downloaded what remained of his ship's consciousness into his watch. Unknown to him at the time was that he himself was unstable and changing due to the anomaly's peculiar effect on him. As time went on he ascertained the truth of his powers. In particular, he realized quite early on that he had the ability to travel through time, but that he had no control over when he would, and where or when he would end up. In this way he bounced around history, experiencing many things first hand, and having quite the influence on many early inventions, including every bit of advanced technology on Atlantis. At one point, he landed in the present day. He met up with Dalek, Arsenal, and Kenneth Redshirt, and became a vigilante until he was recruited by LuxCorp. There he played a major role in helping to stop Hive, capture Army, and thwart EU Inc. own secret hero team. Throughout his time in the present he was plagued by the Nemesis Robots, all of whom wanted a sample of his DNA (as was their programming). In particular, Number Eight took a special interest in John, and ultimately was given what he sought of John's free will. It was at this point that Number Eight became catatonic, using every bit of his processing power in an attempt to decode John's DNA, which due to his accident contained an infinite number of possibilities and fluctuations. John has since disappeared into time, and can of course only be remembered by those who met him and have traveled through time before. He is still unable to control his time traveling, and may return to the present again. Attributes Appearance John is of fairly average build, with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wears whatever clothing is acceptable for the time he finds himself in, and generally carries himself with an air of curiosity. Equipment John always has his watch (and thus his ship's AI) handly, as well as a laser pistol he has fabricated and continues to maintain. He generally keeps this item hidden if he finds himself in the past, and resigns himself to using the accepted weapons of the time if he is forced to defend himself. Personality John is carefree and sincere. He is ever curious to learn all he can about everywhere and everywhen he goes. He believes very strongly in the idea of free will, and fights at all times to preserve it. Powers John is nearly god-like in power. He can teleport almost anywhere in the universe through manipulation of the simple fact that he IS everywhere in the universe all at once. He also has a supernatural sense of space and time that allows him to perceive everything that is through his five senses at all distances within the known universe and a sixth unnatural universal sense. Once he masters his time traveling capability, nothing will be outside of his reach, except perhaps power itself. As is, John must satisfy himself with learning and with influencing events as best he can whilst possessing no powers that directly allow him to combat those evils he feels he must fight. Skills John has a superb understanding of culture, human nature, mechanical devices, and computers that would astound a mortal man. Between the perfect recordable memory of his watch and his own extensive experience, there is little John has not learned to do, or will not learn to do at some point. Relationships Allies *'Dalek': John still considers Dalek an ally, even though Dalek is quite angry with John for his part in Atlantis' destruction (namely that he provided the technology that led to its potential downfall). The two remained friends, and if Dalek is in contact with anyone, it would be John. Enemies *'The AlphaNet': Ever since the AlphaNet began to meddle in the affairs of earth and try to control its inhabitants (and thus the flow of history), John has opposed it. He rallies those he finds at every turn and every time to seek out the AlphaNet's influences and stop what can be stopped. He opposes Alpha only on her stance against free will however, and does not oppose what she does when given sanction by those she does it to. Factions *'Grey Company': John no longer bears any ill will to Grey Company, even though they did successfully capture him and hold him for a time, along with Dalek, Daniel Hartigan, and the Nowhere Man. As is, he secretly aids the organization whenever its path crosses with the AlphaNet, helping to oppose those who see freedom as an inconvenience rather than a right. Category:Movers and Shakers Category:Heroes